


The true love story between a Prince and a Mermaid

by SquareCup



Series: Merman Tale (Original) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: "Shayn appartient à un très ancien et très vieux Clan de sirènes. Il doit constamment faire attention à ne pas dévoiler son secret aux communs des mortels, et il y arrive plutôt bien. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il fasse la connaissance de Isaac Wells, le beau garçon aux yeux doux qui deviendra son ancre, comme son pire cauchemar."Quatre mois après, Shayn et Isaac sont toujours ensemble et se prépare à faire leur entrée au lycée, en tant que couple, sans se douter du danger tapi dans l'ombre.





	

Laguna Beach – Jeudi 03 Septembre 2015 – 07h12

Mes lèvres reprirent délicatement possession de celles de mon amant, il tira légèrement sur mon menton pour les séparer et venir goûter l'intérieur de ma bouche. Isaac me serra plus fort contre lui alors que je tirai ses cheveux pour dégager une meilleure accessibilité à ses lèvres. Ça, c'était un matin comme je les aimais. Me réveiller dans le même lit que Isaac, pouvoir goûter à sa bouche dès les premières minutes de ma journée, sentir ses muscles rouler sous la pulpe de mes doigts, savourer ses mains délicieusement baladeuses.

\- Hey, souffla Isaac, la voix rendue rauque par son sommeil.

\- Hey.

J'ancrai mon regard dans celui de mon amoureux, savourant le silence autour de nous. Il vint rapidement loger sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je le sentis inspirer avant de venir déposer de légers baisers sur ma clavicule. Isaac se dégagea de l'emprise des draps et monta sur mes hanches, ses mains sur mes flancs effectuant une délicieuse pression qui me fit frissonner. De sa langue, il traça un chemin brûlant jusqu'à l'un de mes tétons, coupant mon souffle lorsqu'il le serra entre ses dents. Sa main droite descendit sensuellement jusqu'à la fine ligne de poils noirs sur mon aine, et je me léchais d'avance les lèvres, prévoyant avec délice la suite.

Malheureusement, je poussai un long soupir – et Shayn appuya son front contre mon torse – lorsque la voix de ma sœur Heyla se fit entendre à travers ma porte :

\- Shayn ! Maman m'a dit de venir vous dire de vous dépêcher !

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et criai à ma sœur qu'on arrivait. Isaac releva sa tête et me sourit tendrement avant de sortir du lit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Je savourai la vue imprenable que j'avais en ce moment même sur ses délicieuses fesses musclées, alors qu’Isaac s'étira sans gêne devant ma baie vitrée, faisant profiter les créatures marines d'un spectacle à couper le souffle. Je me levai silencieusement à mon tour et vins appuyer mon torse contre son dos.

\- Prêt ? Demandai-je la bouche collée à son oreille.

\- Je resterais bien dans cette chambre pour toujours, mais c'est notre dernière année, on ne peut pas la manquer, Isaac se retourna dans mes bras et m'embrassa chastement.

\- Hmm, t'es sûr de ça ? Répliquai-je, taquin en tirant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, puis j'inclinai ma tête pour lui offrir un langoureux baiser.

Isaac rit et posa la paume de sa main sur mon torse en me repoussant doucement.

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Je vais me laver, annonça-t-il avant de saisir ses affaires dans mon armoire.

De nombreuses choses avaient changé au cours de ces trois derniers mois. Déjà, j'étais le petit-ami de l'étudiant le plus sexy de toute la ville, je me contrôlais beaucoup mieux en sa présence – ma mère m'avait expliqué que le « petit incident » avec mes tatouages était provoqué par notre instinct animal lorsque l'on trouvait notre âme-sœur. Et tout simplement, Isaac commença à passer plus de temps chez moi que chez lui, ce qui ne me dérangeait bien sûr aucunement ! Pourquoi chez moi ? On avait pris cette décision d'un commun accord lorsque sa mère nous avait surpris à quelques minutes du « grand moment » dans la chambre du châtain. C'était très gênant, mais nos parents en avaient ri et dit que cela ferait une anecdote croustillante pour les repas de famille. Super... Il avait donc naturellement commencé à entreposer certaines de ses affaires dans ma chambre, comme quelques-uns de ses vêtements dans les tiroirs de ma commode, quelques livres trônaient maintenant au pied de mon lit.

\- Bah Shayn, tu ne viens pas ?

Je relevai la tête, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je fixais le plancher, et vis Isaac à l'entrée de la salle de bain qui attendait que je vienne.

\- Si, bien sûr.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, je pouvais d'ores et déjà affirmer que cette douche ne se ferait pas en cinq minutes.

Laguna High – Jeudi 03 Septembre 2015 – 08h15

Après un dernier virage, je garai ma jeep sur une des places les plus éloignées du lycée, et soufflai d'avance à la longue marche que nous allions devoir effectuer pour rejoindre les grandes portes en verre. Alors que j'allais ouvrir ma portière, Isaac m'arrêta en saisissant mon poignet et je tournai ma tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Euh, je descends de ma voiture ?

Il émit un petit rire et descendit sa main pour serrer la mienne et tracer des signes abstraits sur ma paume.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller te garer un peu plus près ?

\- Toutes les places sont prises, Isaac. Tu sais par tes « amis »... Je roulai des yeux en lui mimant des guillemets.

\- Mais la mienne doit être libre... ? Il me regarda avec un petit sourire et amena ma main à sa tête pour poser un baiser sur le bout de mes doigts.

\- Tu veux que j'aille me garer sur ta place ?

On était d'accord pour ne pas se cacher aux yeux des autres, après tout aucun de nous deux n'avait honte de cette relation, et on se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient dire. Mais je ne pensais pas qu’Isaac voudrait s'affirmer avant même que l'on ait pénétré l'enceinte du lycée.

\- Oui, je veux que tu le fasses. Et je vais voir si on ne peut pas te trouver une petite place, il me fit un clin d'œil et avança mon visage, en posant ses doigts sur mon menton, pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je souris, remis la clé dans le contact, et me dirigeai tranquillement vers l'entrée du lycée, en suivant les indications d’Isaac.

\- Ta place est, vraiment, vraiment près, ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer en avisant du portail d'entrée à notre droite.

Isaac rit et attrapa mon sac à l'arrière, avant de me le lancer. Je le mis sur mon épaule en sortant de la voiture, et me redressai lentement avant de pousser un soupir en voyant la façade de l'établissement qui nous accueillait pour une nouvelle année.

\- Eh ! Le péquenaud !

Je me tournais vers la voix et haussai un sourcil en regardant rapidement autour de moi.

\- Euh, c'est à moi que tu parles ?

Ian O'Kney rigola, toujours accoudé au capot de sa voiture, et tapa dans la main d'un de ses amis.

\- A qui veux-tu que je parle ? T'es pas à ta place ici, t'as intérêt à vite dégager avant qu'on te dégage !

Nouveaux éclats de rire venant de la bande, j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne.

\- Salut, Ian, fit Isaac avec un sourire que je savais totalement hypocrite. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Ian n'avait apparemment pas compris le ton d’Isaac parce qu'il sauta du capot et s'avança vers nous avec un sourire. Je reculai automatiquement d'un pas et me plaçai inconsciemment en retrait derrière Isaac. Ce qui ne lui plut apparemment pas car il tira un coup sur ma main pour me replacer à son niveau et agrippa mon bassin en me collant à lui.

\- Je te présente Shayn, c'est mon petit-ami, sourit Isaac devant l'air interrogateur de son défenseur. Je compte sur toi pour être gentil avec lui.

Le blond recula d'un pas devant la tête que faisait Isaac, je ne voyais pas bien son visage mais je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Ian.

\- Tu viens ? me demanda doucement Isaac en tournant son magnifique regard vers moi.

Je hochai la tête et nous partîmes tous les deux vers l'entrée du lycée mais à peine après avoir effectué quelques pas, Isaac s'arrêta et se retourna vers la petite bande.

\- Oh, et la prochaine fois que t'insultes mon petit-ami, je te casse en deux. Ok ? Ian hocha la tête et j'étais sûr de l'avoir vu déglutir. Parfait, ce serait cool que, tu sais, tu fasses passer le message. Nouveau hochement de tête. Bien, bonne journée les gars.

Je me pinçai mes lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher lorsqu'arrivés devant les grilles, Isaac me fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin. Je me hissai un peu sur la pointe de mes pieds et posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa ses mains autour de moi, pour me serrer davantage et approfondir le baiser, lâchant son sac au sol sans s'en préoccuper. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement en fermant plus fort mes paupières, avant de me détacher à regret.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Isaac contre mes lèvres, ponctuant sa phrase d'un léger baiser.

Je lui souris et lui rendis son baiser plus fougueusement, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, il savait ce que je ressentais, il lui suffisait de me toucher pour sentir le frisson que me procurait son contact. Doucement, il me prit la main, et se baissa pour ramasser nos sacs, je saisis la lanière du mien et le mis sur mon épaule en serrant ses doigts.

\- Allons-y, souris-je alors qu’Isaac passait son bras au-dessus de mes épaules et venait me déposer un baiser sur la tempe, profitant de nos quelques centimètres de différence.

 

*

 

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? Me demanda Ethan en pointant sa fourchette vers mon visage.

Je secouai la tête et il planta sa fourche en métal dans le steak que m'avait servi Greta, la cuisinière. Je donnai mon yaourt à Kaleb et repoussai mon plateau sur ma gauche. Nous étions tous les quatre assis à la seule table près de la fenêtre du réfectoire. Je m'accoudai à la table et posai mon menton dans ma paume, mon regard s'égara sur les dizaines de visages présents, connus ou non. Une flopée de nouveaux arriva dans la pièce et j'en reconnus un pour l'avoir vu traîner avec un ami d’Isaac à la pause du matin.

Alors que je l'observais se servir au niveau des entrées, il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête dans ma direction, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds autour de son crâne. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, me concentrant sur le beige de la table devant moi. Après quelques secondes, je relevai la tête et me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et ses yeux azur étaient toujours fixés sur moi. Comme s'il me sondait, tentait de m'évaluer.

Un long frisson courut sur mon échine, et je m'agrippai instinctivement à la main d’Isaac, qui s'arrêta de parler pour se mettre à me fixer. Le blond me fit un sourire et s'en alla, continuant sa route dans le choix de sa nourriture.

\- Shayn ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est juste, non c'est stupide, laisse tomber.

Je me mis à sourire et pressai les doigts de mon amoureux, avant d'entrelacer nos mains.

Laguna Beach – Mercredi 16 Mars 2016 – 15h46 

\- Concentre-toi Shayn ! Ressens-le au plus profond de toi, tu sais que tu peux le faire, tu le sens.

J'écoutai les conseils de Zarka et me concentrai encore plus sur le bol d'eau présent devant moi. Les mois avaient doucement passé et nous entrions maintenant dans celui de la Floraison, les bourgeons se préparant à éclore en fleurs aux multiples couleurs chatoyantes. Les jours au lycée passaient et se ressemblaient les uns les autres, le seul changement par rapport à l'année dernière était que maintenant, mes baignades se terminaient souvent en moment câlin avec Isaac.

En parlant du lycée, les gens avaient cessé de nous fixer au bout de quelques jours, apparemment l'attrait de la nouveauté ne survivait pas à la découverte de deux élèves en train de coucher dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Pas que je ne m'en plaigne. La majorité des amis d’Isaac m'avaient bien accepté, mais je préférais de loin rester avec mes meilleurs amis. Kaleb m'accompagnait le soir aux entrainements des garçons – Isaac était, encore cette année, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, et Ethan avait rejoint l'équipe en tant que défenseur. Nous avions l'habitude de nous installer sur la deuxième rangée des gradins, nous n'étions pas avec toutes les greluches des autres joueurs, mais cela nous permettait quand même d'avoir une excellente vue.

J'avais revu quelque fois le garçon blond du réfectoire – Isaac m'avait appris qu'il s'appelait Spencer et était apparemment très gentil. Je le croyais bien que la sensation de malaise que je ressentais à chaque fois que je le voyais ne disparaissait pas. J'avais eu l'occasion de le revoir aux entrainements, on ne pouvait pas se mentir il avait des réflexes impressionnants. C'est donc sans grande surprise que le coach l'a nommé goal.

Isaac et moi avions célébré mon dix-huitième anniversaire d'une façon très romantique : il m'avait organisé un pique-nique au bord de ma crique et la soirée fut merveilleuse. On avait profité du coucher de soleil, admirant son reflet sur l'océan avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour réveiller le reste du monde. Isaac m'avait pris dans ses bras en remontant la couverture sur nos corps alors que je m'endormais.

Le lendemain, une réunion avait été tenue au sein du Clan, et Johanna avait fait une annonce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, moi le premier.

J'étais maintenant en formation pour devenir le futur Chaman du Clan. Les Anciens avaient évoqué mes Tatouages et mon affinité avec l'eau pour me convaincre. J'en avais discuté avec Ethan et nous étions arrivés à la conclusion que je devais essayer. Ce qui m'amenait maintenant dans le cabanon de Zarka, à la recherche de la petite étincelle qui ferait vibrer la surface lisse du bol. Mais malheureusement, aujourd'hui comme depuis une dizaine de jours, c'était un échec.

Je me concentrai à nouveau et imaginai une goutte sortir du bol pour venir s'élever dans les airs, même de quelques centimètres, voir millimètres. Sous l'effort, je fermai les yeux alors que je sentais la sueur couler le long de ma nuque.

\- Vas-y Shayn, continue, tu vas y arriver.

J'écoutai les encouragements de mon mentor et me concentrai davantage, plissant les yeux dans un réflexe et serrant mes mains sur mes genoux. Alors que je commençais à entrapercevoir un changement, un léger coup sur la porte me fit perdre ma concentration et une odeur familière me fit tourner la tête. Celle d’Isaac apparut dans l'entrebâillement du cadran de la porte et un sourire orna mes lèvres.

\- Bonjour Zarka, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda doucement Isaac.

\- Bonjour Isaac. Tu arrives au bon moment, Shayn en a assez pour aujourd'hui, je pense.

Isaac pouffa et m'aida à me lever en me tendant sa main. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, je me retournai vers l'Ancien et m'inclinai.

\- A demain Zarka.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se leva également et s'inclina devant moi.

-  _Beannacht, Roghnaithe._

J'inclinai à nouveau la tête, les joues rouges, et allai rejoindre Isaac à la porte.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ? me demanda mon petit-ami en prenant ma main.

\- « Au revoir, Élu ». C'est du gaélique, seuls quelques Anciens l'utilisent encore.

Nous marchâmes un peu et nous nous assîmes sur un petit banc au centre du village.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tes ancêtres sont arrivés en Amérique.

\- Tu sais, c'est ennuyeux et long, et ennuyeux...

Je m'adossai à la pierre et observai le ciel au-dessus de moi.

\- J'adore tout ce qui est long, me susurra Isaac à l'oreille avant de m'en mordiller le lobe.

Je frissonnai au contact de ses dents sur ma chair.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que c'était ennuyeux ?

Il hocha la tête, sans bouger son corps, continuant ses petits mordillements avant de venir baiser l'os de ma mâchoire.

\- Je veux tout savoir de toi.

Je soupirai et me tournai légèrement vers lui :

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on m'a toujours dit que notre côté marin était apparu avec les Premiers Dieux. Il y a une légende qui courait dans le pays de mes ancêtres. On parlait d'un royaume isolé sur une île où coulait l'or liquide, et où les pierres brillaient semblables à des joyaux. Ce pays était gouverné par une monarchie, un Roi très juste au pouvoir. Il se maria à la femme qu'il aimait et ils eurent quatre magnifiques enfants, deux filles, et deux garçons. Le premier né, Feya était l'héritier de la Couronne. Arrivé à ses dix-huit ans, alors que son père devait bientôt abdiquer et lui céder le royaume, Righann, son frère qui l'avait toujours jalousé de loin, voulut le tuer pour récupérer le trône. Le premier jour de la Saison des Fleurs, il captura son frère et le noya dans la grande étendue d'eau qui entourait le royaume. Feya se laissa sombrer au plus profond des abysses, la dernière chose que son regard capta fut le sourire sur les lèvres de son frère. Alors que le ciel se teintait de rouge et de rose, Righann retourna dans le château et alla prévenir ses parents du suicide de son frère. Le ciel garda sa teinte pourpre plusieurs heures durant sans que le corps du garçon ne refasse surface. Le Roi tomba malade, et la folie l'emporta, emmenant sa femme suicidaire avec lui.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Et ? me demanda Isaac, pendu à mes lèvres.

Je souris et lui caressai le visage avant de reprendre mon histoire :

\- Dans l'heure qui suivit, Righann fut couronné Roi. Il prit la couronne à la tête même du corps encore tiède de son père, et ordonna à l'ainé de ses sœurs, Illya, de la placer sur son crâne. Elle le fit, sans verser une seule larme, mais à l'instant où l'or toucha le crâne de l'Imposteur, les portes de la grande salle claquèrent, et tous les villageois présents se retournèrent. Ils observèrent l'Ombre vivante se mouvoir devant eux, avançant lentement, un pied devant l'autre, laissant des flaques d'eau où se reflétait l'intense lueur rouge du ciel. L'homme s'arrêta devant le trône et le nouveau roi, et il releva la tête, dévoilant son visage à Righann. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise, son visage exprimant une peur pure. Devant lui se tenait l'Héritier qu'il avait tué quelques heures plus tôt, bleui par le froid, les cheveux recouverts de givre et des yeux brillants d'un noir meurtrier, mais c'était bien Feya. Le roi se releva, __ sortit son épée de son fourreau et la pointa en direction de la gorge de son frère. Ils entamèrent une lutte sans merci, Righann se battant avec son fer, et Feya avec ses mains. A chaque fois que le roi touchait son frère, et que l'épée le coupait, l'eau s'écoulant de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements venait tremper la plaie et la guérir. Alors que Righann réussit à coincer son frère, Feya ouvrit la bouche et laissa voir l'éclat meurtrier de ses crocs avant de les enfoncer dans la gorge de l'Imposteur. Un flot épais de sang s'échappa de la morsure mais l'Héritier continua, enfonçant toujours plus profondément ses dents. Puis il se redressa, laissa tomber le corps sans vie de ce qui fut son frère et prit place sur le Trône. Aussitôt le peuple présent s'inclina, il le fit se relever et serra ses sœurs dans ses bras. Ne voyant pas la présence de leurs parents, il interrogea Illya, et la vérité lui fit pleurer des larmes de sang. Les serviteurs accoururent pour boire les larmes de leur Roi légitime, gagnant par cette action force et guérison. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard, lors de la seconde Nuit Rose que leurs natures se révélèrent à eux, le royaume entier se précipita à l'eau et entama la Transformation, voyant naître leurs Tatouages sur leurs peaux. Des siècles plus tard, naissaient mes arrières-arrières-grands-parents qui partirent pour l'Amérique, lorsque l'Irlande ne devint plus sûre pour eux. Seul un groupe du Clan d'origine partit avec eux, d'autres s'exilèrent en France et en Espagne, certains en Grèce... Notre Communauté s'étend aujourd'hui aux quatre coins du monde.

Je m'arrêtai, laissant le temps à Isaac d'enregistrer tout ce que je venais de lui dire, et me levai. Je lui tendis la main, qu'il prit sans me regarder, le visage figé dans un masque de concentration. Nous entamâmes une douce marche, et nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'à ma chambre sans que mon petit-ami n'ait ouvert la bouche. J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer puis s'asseoir sur notre lit. Il releva enfin le regard et me fixa :

\- J'ai des questions.

Je m'approchai de lui et vins lui embrasser le cou délicatement, laissant une traînée de baisers mouillés.

\- Tout ce que tu veux...

Il s'allongea, m'entraînant dans sa chute et me fit rouler pour que nous nous retrouvions face à face.

\- Pour quelles raisons Feya est-il revenu à la vie ? Non attends, qu'est-ce que la Nuit Rose ? Non mieux ! C'est vraiment comme ça que vous transformez les humains ? Avec votre sang ? Non, non, non, je sais ! Tu guéris vraiment grâce à l'eau ?! me demanda Isaac complètement surexcité.

Je pouffai et approchai mon visage de lui :

\- Tu es vraiment adorable, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines et me reculai.

Il sourit, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir et passa sa main sous mon t-shirt pour venir caresser mon dos. Il savait très bien que ce geste me détendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en premier ?

\- Feya.

\- La légende dit qu'il était revenu à la vie pour se venger. Mais ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que c'était dans l'unique but de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, bien qu'il fût arrivé trop tard pour ses parents.

\- Comment il est revenu ?

\- C'est une légende, Isaac, je n'en sais rien, j'appuyai sur le bout de son nez avec un sourire taquin. J'imagine que les Dieux ne voulaient pas de meurtres dans leurs Eaux et qu'ils lui ont permis de venger le roi et la reine qui les avaient si bien honorés.

Isaac hocha la tête et embrassa l'intérieur de ma paume.

\- Pour la guérison, c'est oui et non, je guéris plus vite que toi c'est sûr, avec ou sans eau. Mais c'est vrai qu'être en contact avec accélère grandement le processus. Non, on ne transforme pas les humains avec notre sang, ils doivent être mordus par le chef du Clan si celui-ci décide que l'humain le mérite. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un se faire mordre. Le père d’Ethan était humain, mais il n'avait jamais voulu devenir comme nous.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il est mort ?

\- Un groupe de Chasseurs si je me rappelle bien. J'étais très jeune lorsque c'est arrivé, ils l'ont pris pour un des nôtres et l'ont tué sans réfléchir. Techniquement, il était un des nôtres mais pas du point de vue, tu sais, méta-morphe.

\- C'est affreux...

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de me serrer contre le torse chaud et puissant d’Isaac.

\- Tu m'apprendras à me battre ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais savoir te battre ? Demandai-je, un sourcil levé.

\- Pour te défendre.

Sa réponse, aussi simple soit-elle me laissa sans voix, et il en profita pour se glisser entre mes jambes et dévorer ma bouche de sa langue. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux alors que sa cuisse frottait durement contre mon point le plus sensible. Il se détacha de moi pour parler mais j'avançai ma tête pour quémander un autre baiser.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit, rigola-t-il. C'est quoi la Nuit Rose ?

Je soufflai et m'étalai sur le dos, toute envie de sexe ayant disparu de mon cerveau.

\- Chaque année, lorsque l'on arrive à la Saison de Fleurs-

\- Le Printemps.

\- Ouais, le  _Printemps_ , je plissai le nez, ce mot était tellement vide de sens. Alors que le ciel se teinte de rose, nos envies primaires resurgissent. Nos côtés marins veulent s'exprimer et nous avons besoin de passer énormément de temps dans l'eau. On a appris à nous contrôler, les seuls qui n'y arrivent pas bien sont les enfants ou les Nouveaux-Sang – les mordus. Les Anciens disent que c'est le prix à payer pour le sang qui a coulé au temps de Feya. Que les Dieux nous bénissent l'année entière mais qu'une fois par an, nous devons payer pour les actes de nos ancêtres, et bla, bla, bla, je rigolai.

Isaac se tourna pour s'étaler à son tour sur le dos, et réfléchit.

\- C'est dans quatre jours...

\- Ouais, et ?

Il se releva d'un coup et me regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu me laisserais venir ?

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain.

\- J'ai dit non, Isaac.

\- Mais, Shayn !

\- J'ai dit non ! Hurlai-je.

Je m'enfermais dans la pièce, et pris une longue douche. Lorsque je sortis, Isaac n'était plus là...

Laguna Beach – Vendredi 18 Mars 2016 – 12h24

Deux jours.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu’Isaac faisait tout son possible pour m'éviter. Comme il n'était plus venu dormir à la maison, il avait repris sa voiture ainsi que sa place de parking, ce qui m'obligeait à me garer au fin fond du parking. Et bien sûr, j'avais tout le loisir de l'observer s'amuser avec ses potes – lorsque je passais devant eux.

Après être sorti de ma salle de bain mercredi, et m'être rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là, j'avais essayé de l'appeler mais je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie.

Le lendemain, il était arrivé en cours les yeux légèrement rougis, et lorsque j'avais voulu l'approcher, il avait simplement baissé la tête et changé de chemin. J'étais resté stoïque pendant quelques secondes, 5 au maximum, mais j'avais l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées alors que je le voyais s'éloigner loin de moi. Depuis, c'était le silence radio, il avait recommencé à traîner avec ses anciens amis, et ne m'accordait plus aucun regard.

 

_Retour à la case départ._

*

 

\- Shayn, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard perturbé d’Ethan. En me décalant j'aperçus Kaleb, derrière lui, les bras croisés et les yeux pleins de colère. Je haussai un sourcil et lui fis signe de s'asseoir en agitant ma brique de lait.

\- Je crois savoir, bien sûr c'est hypothétique, il est totalement possible que ça n'ait aucun rapport ! Donc, hypothétiquement...

\- Ethan, râla Kaleb en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi Isaac ne te parle plus.

Je m'avançai sur ma chaise et croisai mes mains sur la table, intéressé.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il se pourrait que ce soit ma faute. Je soupirai, mais le laissai continuer. Tout à l'heure, Kaleb est venu me voir en me demandant conseil parce qu'il en avait marre de te voir avec cette « tronche de cadavre mort depuis des siècles »...

\- Sympa... Je fusillai le bouclé du regard, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Continue, Ethan.

\- Lorsqu'il m'a dit que ça avait commencé mercredi après-midi, ça a fait tilt dans ma tête et je me suis souvenu qu'il était venu me voir en sortant de chez toi, je crispai les poings d'anticipation, sentant la connerie arriver. Il est venu me demander ce qu'était la Nuit Rose, j'écarquillai les yeux et il s'empressa d'ajouter : Je te jure que je pensais que tu lui en avais parlé ! Il leva les mains en l'air comme pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Exactement.

\- Je lui ai dit que durant cette nuit nos envies primaires ressortaient, qu'on voulait juste manger, nager, et  _potentiellement_  baiser notre Compagnon si on l'avait trouvé. Mais je te jure, Shayn ! Je pensais que tu lui avais dit ! Sur le Sang de Feya, je te le jure.

Je m'appuyai à ma chaise et croisai mes bras sur mon torse, je ne voyais pas où Ethan voulait en venir, mais je sentais très bien que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Du tout.

\- Quand il m'a posé la question, je lui ai dit que oui, tu avais trouvé ton Compagnon...

\- Tu as quoi ?! Beuglai-je en me levant brutalement soulevant ma chaise qui alla se fracasser au sol sous l'impulsion.

\- Je suis désolé Shayn ! Je pensais que tu lui avais dit ! Ethan se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

Je fis le tour de la table et m'arrêtai près de lui, le visage rouge et les narines soufflant de colère.

\- Shayn, il t'a dit qu'il était désolé.

Kaleb avait raison, jamais je n'oserais frapper un de mes amis. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'effrayer un peu. Je l'attrapai par le colback et le soulevai à ma hauteur, vissant mon regard dans le sien. Je ne fis pas attention au silence qui régnait actuellement dans le réfectoire, Isaac n'était pas là, cela ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Répare ça. De suite. Sinon je te jure sur le Sang de Feya que-

\- Shayn, calme-toi.

Je tournai la tête vers Kaleb, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé. Il posa une main sur mon épaule gauche, ou plutôt sur mes Tatouages et indiqua sa bouteille d'eau d'un coup d'œil. Bien qu'il me les répétait en grand nombres, je ne fis pas attention aux « Contrôle-toi. » et « Calme-toi. » qui sortaient de sa bouche. J'étais beaucoup trop obnubilé par le mini cyclone qui s'était créé à l'intérieur de la bouteille. Je lâchai Ethan et au moment précis où ma main ne fut plus en contact avec son pull, le cyclone s'arrêta.

\- Pardon. Je me suis emporté.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser Shayn. Je réparerai ça, promis.

Je ne le regardais toujours pas, je n'arrivais pas à faire dévier mon regard de l'eau redevenue calme.

\- Je crois, je crois que je vais y aller.

J'attrapai mes affaires et m'en allai à pas de course, laissant mon plateau pratiquement plein sur ma table.

\- Shayn ! Attends-nous !

Je ne savais pas lequel des deux avait crié et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer. Le plus vite possible.

En ouvrant la porte, je faillis rentrer dans Isaac, mais j'étais trop bouleversé pour m'arrêter et lui expliquer. Il dut le voir car il m'attrapa le poignet et prononça mon nom d'une voix douce. Je dégageai mon poignet et courus ensuite vers ma jeep, sans m'arrêter.

\- Shayn !

Je reconnus très bien la voix d’Isaac.

Laguna Beach – Samedi 19 Mars 2016 – 23h19

Je l'avoue. Je m'étais terré dans ma chambre depuis que j'avais quitté le lycée en fanfare, la veille. Kaleb était passé mais j'avais refusé de lui ouvrir. Isaac, lui, n'était pas passé et il ne m'avait pas non plus appelé ou envoyé de SMS. Bien qu’Ethan m'ait assuré que tout était arrangé, il n'était pas revenu. Et le vide en moi, causé par son départ, se faisait de plus en plus grand et me faisait de plus en plus mal.

Je me relevai et m'assis en tailleur sur le sable, jouant distraitement avec les grains autour de moi. Nous étions la veille de la Saison des Fleurs, et depuis au moins trois heures, le ciel avait perdu sa teinte bleutée pour venir se baigner dans le rouge carmin.

Les jumelles s'amusaient dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant l'une l'autre avec leurs queues sous l'œil attentif de mon père. Ma mère et Heyla étaient toutes les deux vêtues de leurs bas de maillot, allongées sur leurs serviettes. Deux grands paniers en osier étaient enfoncés dans le sol, remplis de toutes sortes de nourritures et de boissons. Comme tous les ans... La seule chose qui m'aurait fait plaisir et qui aurait changé la tradition était sûrement chez lui en train de me maudire...

Alors que je me levai et commençai à enlever mon caleçon, la voix d'Erin chanta à mes oreilles :

\- Zac-Zac ! Gazouilla-t-elle en agitant ses petits bras dans l'eau.

Ce surnom n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne. Je me retournai et le vis, pieds nus et essoufflé mais toujours aussi merveilleusement beau.

\- Isaac ?

\- Shayn. Il faut que je te parle.

Je haussai un sourcil, mais enlevai mes mains de l'élastique de mon caleçon en le remettant à sa place. Je lançai un regard à Heyla qui me fit un signe du pouce et se remit à pianoter sur son smartphone. Je traversai notre petite plage – la plupart des autres familles s'étaient réunies sur la grande plage du Clan, mais ma famille et moi préférions rester tous les six. Isaac m'attendait devant mon portillon en bois, et il serra une des lames dans sa main lorsqu'il commença à parler :

\- Je, erm, je ne veux pas...

Il enleva sa main et commença à faire les cent pas en se mordillant le pouce.

\- Isaac ? Je pris doucement son autre main et l'arrêtai net dans sa marche.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu la mordes, Shayn ! Personne ! A part moi ! Tu es à moi ! Croassa-t-il des larmes au bord de ses jolis yeux bruns.

Je souris doucement, soulagé de voir enfin sa jalousie pointer le bout de son nez. Je me rapprochai de lui et posai ma paume sur sa joue, brossant son sourcil avec mes doigts, avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Je tirai sa lèvre entre mes dents en reculant, et savourai ses gémissements.

\- Je ne mordrai personne à part toi, Isaac. Comment est-ce que tu as pu en douter ? Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit.

\- Mais Ethan-

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Ethan, encore ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était content parce que tu allais bientôt faire partie de sa famille ! Je haussais un sourcil. Que tu allais mordre Ambre ! Et je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser ça arriver ! Il m'a dit que si je venais peut-être que tu reviendrais sur ton choix, je ne pus empêcher le pouffement qui glissa entre mes lèvres. Et maintenant, que je le dis à voix haute, je me rends compte qu'il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule... T'es un connard Faith ! Hurla-t-il la tête en l'air et je jurerais avoir entendu un rire. Je suis désolé, Shayn. Pour m'être éloigné. J'ai cru que je n'étais pas ton Camarade et-

\- Compagnon, souriais-je.

\- Ouais, voilà, Compagnon. Et ça me donnait envie de tout casser ! Je t'aime et je ne veux te voir avec personne d'autre... Je pensais que si c'était moi qui partais, ça ferait moins mal, mais je m'étais trompé...

Comment ne pas fondre devant une bouille pareille ? Je pris vivement son visage en coupe et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était désordonné et confus, mais à la fois parfait. Ses baisers m'avaient tellement manqué... Il m'avait tellement manqué ! C'est à bout de souffle qu'il se sépara de moi, il glissa sa main sur mon ventre et joua quelques secondes avec mon téton alors que je courais lui grignoter le cou. Je relevai la tête :

\- Si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, c'était simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes forcé.

\- Forcé ?

\- Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu aider cet enfant dans la rue- Isaac haussa un sourcil et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Celui qui pleurait parce qu'il ne trouvait plus ses parents.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? C'était, genre y a deux ans !

Je rigolai contre son cou et lui donnai une légère tape.

\- Laisse-moi parler... Depuis ce jour, mes Tatouages ont commencé à luire quand j'étais près de toi. Dès que tu rentrais dans mon champ de vision, et à mesure que le temps passait cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de le cacher. Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, j'avais juste peur qu'on m'interdise de retourner en mer, donc j'ai arrêté de te parler et je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais après qu'on se soit mis ensemble, Ethan m'a conseillé d'en parler à ma mère, et, je rigolai et me frottai un œil en souriant. Je t'avoue que sur le moment j'ai pas compris, elle s'est mise à sauter partout et à appeler toute la famille. C'est toi mon Compagnon, Isaac. Pas Ambre, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Toi.

Isaac m'embrassa à nouveau doucement, puis se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quel rapport avec le fait d'être « forcé » ?

\- Quand une sirène trouve son Compagnon, elle peut décider ou non de s'unir à lui. Dans la majorité des cas, le Lien se fait, les deux protagonistes étant des créatures marines. Mais il arrive que notre Compagnon, ou Compagne soit un humain. L'humain peut alors décider de se lier ou non, s'il est au courant pour notre espèce. Je m'assis contre le mur de ma maison, entraînant le châtain avec moi. Si le Lien est fait, « la personne » est enfin complète. On dit que lors du Commencement, Dieu, étant jaloux de la beauté des Hommes, aurait séparé leurs âmes en deux. Toute la vie, nous passons alors notre temps à chercher la deuxième moitié de notre âme, et c'est à ce moment-là que l'on sera enfin « entier ». Apparemment les méta-morphes ressentent plus ce besoin que les Humains. Les deux liés peuvent alors sentir les sentiments de l'autre, la peur, le désir, la joie, l'excitation... La relation amoureuse est à son paroxysme... C'est quelque chose de merveilleux qui n'arrive pas à tout le monde...

Je gardai le silence, peu sûr de comment je devais annoncer le reste.

\- Et si, si l'humain refuse ?

\- Je... Erm...

\- Dis-le-moi. Isaac bougea pour se mettre accroupi face à moi, me surplombant de son regard.

\- Si l'humain ignore notre condition, la relation peut se faire sans problèmes. La sirène devra juste s'isoler lors de la Nuit Rose pour des raisons que tu connais déjà...

\- Shayn. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe lorsque un humain refuse de se lier, et qu'il s'en va ?

\- La folie. C'est ce qui nous touche en premier. On devient fou en peu de temps, et petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte, on se laisse emporter par la mort. On peut dire que dans ce cas-là, on meurt d'un cœur brisé... Je baissai la tête, et commençai à jouer avec mes doigts.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis le froissement du jean d’Isaac. Il passa son index sous mon menton et releva mon visage pour avoir un contact avec mes yeux.

\- Je t'aime Shayn, tu le sais ça ?

Je hochai la tête et lui renvoyai l'aveu.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas, jamais. Je te le promets d'accord ? Nouveau hochement de tête.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et m'embrassa la mâchoire avant de chuchoter une simple phrase qui changerait nos vies à jamais :

\- Je veux que tu me mordes. Ce soir.

\- Isaac, te sens pas obligé... Je veux que tu fasses tes choix... On peut très bien rester ensemble sans pour autant avoir à se lier. Être avec toi, juste comme ça, ça me va très bien.

\- Je t'aime, Shayn. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Alors si pour ça il faut que tu me mordes, très bien. Il avança une main et traça un cercle sur ma joue, avec son pouce. Je ne veux jamais te quitter, jamais.

Dans un mouvement rapide, et certainement flou pour mon petit-ami, j'agrippai ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne et le poussai vers moi pour dévorer sa bouche dans des caresses mouillées.

\- Je t'aime ! Je l'embrassai à nouveau. Je t'aime, un simple baiser du bout des lèvres. Je t'aime.

Je me reculai et savourai la vision qui s'offrait à moi : ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées et ses yeux pétillaient de désir.

Sentant une brûlure sur mes omoplates, je passai instinctivement ma main dessus et relevai la tête. Minuit était passé. J'avais beau me contrôler, avoir Isaac avec moi pouvait vite faire dégénérer la situation. Et mon jardin n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour ça...

\- Viens, je me levai et lui tendis une main qu'il accepta.

 

*

 

Après être passé devant ma famille, et qu’Isaac ait salué mes parents et fait des bisous aux filles, nous prîmes un grand panier que l'on remplit de diverses gourmandises et de trois couvertures. Je m'étais déshabillé et était entré dans l'eau pour m'enfoncer dedans jusqu'à être immergé en dessous du nombril. Après quelques hésitations, Isaac se déshabilla à son tour et se précipita dans l'eau. Nous empruntâmes un chemin qui contournait de quelques mètres l'immense roche qui barrait l'accès à notre crique, et je montrai à Isaac mon endroit favori. Il resta bouche bée devant la grotte qu'il découvrit, toujours dans le plus simple appareil.

Au milieu de la roche, l'eau de mer avait creusé un trou assez grand pour y laisser passer un homme debout et la mer qui s'était légèrement retirée nous avait permis de faire le trajet le haut du corps hors de l'eau. L'intérieur était sombre et humide, mais au fil des ans j'avais aménagé l'endroit. Je l'avais découvert alors que j'avais 16 ans, à partir de cet âge-là, les jeunes ont le droit de partir seuls pour nager. J'avais nagé pendant des heures sans savoir où j'allais, puis en revenant j'avais aperçu des vagues s'éclater sur les bords du trou. J'avais simplement amené une dizaine de bougies que j'avais posées là où la roche me le permettait, plusieurs briquets étaient posés au fond de la grotte ainsi que trois petits coussins et un double matelas gonflable. Un énorme creux était présent au milieu de la « pièce », rempli d'eau chauffée par les parois. La grotte devait avoir une seconde ouverture beaucoup plus profonde que la première pour laisser passer l'eau. Seul mon père connaissait l'existence de cette grotte, il m'y avait trouvé une année après ma découverte, lorsque j'avais appris la mort de ma grand-mère. Il avait accepté de garder secret l'emplacement de la grotte, et savait qu'il pouvait me trouver là lorsque cela n'allait pas.

J'installai les couvertures sur le matelas pendant qu’Isaac alluma une à une les bougies avec un briquet vert fluo. Il vint me rejoindre sur la couverture quelques minutes plus tard et m'enlaça tendrement. Je le sentis ouvrir et fermer la bouche contre le haut de mon crane, puis finalement, il s'éloigna un peu et se lança :

\- J'ai vu les seins de ta mère et- rigole pas c'est super gênant !

\- Y a pas de raison d'être gêné ! Vous les  _humains_  vous faîtes un drame pour quelques bouts de chair !

D'un jeu de jambes, Isaac se retrouva sur moi, mes poignets menottés entre ses longs doigts, et nos aines se frôlant dangereusement.

\- Pardon, pardon, je riais et me re concentrai sur son regard. Continue.

\- Elle a une, une marque de dents sur le... Tu sais, il me fit des gros yeux et regarda exagérément vers mon téton gauche.

\- Non je ne vois pas... Tu peux être plus précis ?

\- Shaaayn, râla le châtain. Elle a une marque sur l'aréole !

\- Ouh, il a dit un vilain mot, pouffai-je et j'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il me tapa gentiment le bras.

Vu qu'il avait lâché mes mains, j'inversai nos positions d'un coup de bassin et me laissai descendre tout en laissant une trainée de baisers sur mon chemin. Ses pectoraux, puis son ventre, je jouai quelques instants avec son nombril récoltant frissons et gémissements puis je vins lécher son aine.

\- Je voudrais poser ma marque sur toi, ici, je donnai un léger coup de dent – humaine – et Isaac se cambra en haletant. Puis je remontai rapidement à son oreille pour enrouler son lobe de ma langue, laissant un froid dans le Sud de son anatomie. Mais comme tu seras profondément enfoncé en moi lorsque je te mordrai, je le ferai, là, je ponctuai ce dernier mot d'un mordillement à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me reculer et appuya à l'arrière de ma tête m'incitant à sucer sa peau avec vigueur. A mesure qu’Isaac se frottait contre moi, c'est-à-dire de plus en plus souvent et toujours plus durement, je sentais mon Contrôle s'éteindre et ma bête se réveiller. Je tentai de stopper mon petit-ami en l'appelant plusieurs fois mais il ne m'entendit pas, ou ne voulut pas m'entendre, trop occupé à embrasser ma gorge. Sa main dérapa de mon dos pour venir se loger entre mes fesses et je m'écartai d'un bond, mes battements de cœur erratiques me faisant soulever la poitrine avec force. Je fermai les yeux et me détournai. Il ne m'avait jamais vu sans mon Contrôle, et j'avais espéré que ce jour n'arrive pas de sitôt... J'entendis le froissement des couvertures, et la chaleur d’Isaac m'envahit bientôt alors qu'il entourait mon torse de ses bras puissants. Le silence régnait, seulement coupé par le plic-ploc des gouttes qui tombaient des stalactites.

\- Shayn ? Montre-moi. Je secouai la tête, plissant les yeux au maximum, je préférai enfoncer mes crocs dans mes lèvres plutôt que me montrer à lui, totalement en proie à la panique. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Que je voulais tout savoir de toi ?

Hochement de tête. Il me retourna doucement entre ses bras, et pour la millième fois, il releva mon visage en passant ses doigts sous mon menton. Je gardai résolument les yeux fermés mais contre mon avis, mes crocs soulevaient ma lèvre supérieure, les laissant à découvert.

\- Allez, ouvre les yeux, m'intima Isaac.

\- Non. Je vais me calmer, laisse-moi quelques secondes...

Isaac me lâcha et je pensais avoir gagné jusqu'à ce que je sente une chaleur familière envelopper mon membre. Sans attendre, il débuta de profonds mouvements de va-et-vient, creusant ses joues. J'hurlai, les yeux ouverts et tous crocs à l'air lorsque mon gland frotta plusieurs fois de suite contre le fond de sa gorge. Je voulus emmêler mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait sa besogne, mais je me rétractai vite en voyant mes griffes. Cela ne dut pas plaire à Isaac car il me retourna à quatre pattes et d'un rapide mouvement, sa langue se perdit délicieusement entre mes fesses. Je poussai à nouveau un hurlement et je le sentis sourire contre ma chair, alors qu'il enfonçait son muscle et me titillait de l'intérieur.

\- ‘Zac, s'il- s'il te plait... Pleurnichai-je en essayant d'attraper ma verge.

Le susnommé me retourna à nouveau et mon dos rencontra la surface froide et dure de la roche. Avant que je n'aie le temps de le supplier de nouveau, Isaac me prit dans sa bouche et pompa si fort que quelques pressions plus tard, je me déversais entre ses lèvres rouges, les mains sur les yeux. Je peinais à respirer, mon diaphragme se soulevant et s'abaissant sans rythme, me faisant prendre de grandes goulées d'air.

\- T'as compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu te calmes.

Isaac vint m'embrasser sur le bout de mon gland, et je frissonnai tant il était rendu sensible par sa maltraitance.

\- Je veux. Il remonta le long de mon corps. Que tu me montres. Doucement il embrassa ma bouche veillant à ne pas se couper sur mes crocs. Tout. Il enleva mes mains de mes paupières et les caressa. Allez ouvre tes yeux...

Devant son ton, je ne pus empêcher le papillonnement de mes paupières, et je rencontrai le visage bouche bée de mon Compagnon.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas.

Je haussai un sourcil, et me relevai sur mes coudes.

\- Tu m'as dit que Feya avait les yeux d'un, je cite «  Noir meurtrier ».

\- C'est ce que dit la légende, oui.

\- Mais les tiens sont bleus !

\- Ils sont azur. Je te l'ai dit Feya est le premier triton à avoir vu le jour, celui de qui est parti notre Transformation. Il est donc normal qu'il n'ait pas la même couleur d'yeux que ses bêtas, non ? Johanna, la mère d’Ethan, a elle les yeux noirs. Elle est notre alpha, elle dirige le Clan et nous canalise tous. Lorsqu'elle léguera sa place à Ethan, ou qu'elle mourra, il deviendra à son tour l'alpha.

\- Tout le monde peut devenir un alpha ?

\- Oui et non. Il faut avoir gagné le respect de son Clan et effectué une cérémonie symbolique. Techniquement tout le monde peut le devenir, mais peu y arrivent. Il faut savoir que nous, les bêtas, nous défendrons toujours notre alpha ; comme notre alpha nous défendra toujours. S'il n'y a pas une forte confiance entre chaque membre du Clan et l'alpha, cela ne marchera pas.

Isaac hocha la tête et revint m'embrasser, puis il laissa un baiser sur chacune de mes paupières en murmurant des « Je t'aime ».

Alors que mon excitation s'était calmée, elle revint à la charge lorsque je me glissai entre les jambes de mon Compagnon. Mes crocs pointèrent et mes yeux s'illuminèrent de nouveau.

\- Tu es plus beau chaque jour... souffla Isaac en me regardant.

Un grognement rauque sortit de ma gorge et tout ce que j'entendis fut la pulsation au niveau de l'artère principale du châtain.

\- L'eau, soufflai-je difficilement la bouche déformée par mes crocs. Emmène 'oi 'eau...

\- T'emmener à l'eau ? S'affola légèrement Isaac. Je peux faire ça !

Il me souleva comme une princesse et entra avec moi dans le cercle d'eau là où nous avions toujours pieds. Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de ma gorge et mes crocs rentrèrent d'eux-mêmes.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais. Je te l'ai dit. Tu rends ma concentration difficile, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Isaac éclata de rire et s'assit sur une des roches, due à la malformation des parois du cercle. Il me tira par la main et je m'installai entre ses jambes et vins lui bécoter les lèvres.

\- Shayn, est-ce que je dois te mordre moi aussi ?

\- Tu veux le faire ?

\- Oui.

Je souris et hochai la tête.

\- Tu peux. Où tu veux.

\- Maintenant ? Isaac devint rouge et agita ses mains. Y a un rituel ou pas ? Parce que faut avouer vous êtes vachement branché rituels par ici !

\- Quand tu veux, ne t'affole pas. Tu peux me mordre maintenant, ou alors quand tu seras en moi et que mes crocs seront profondément enfoncés dans ton épaule, je lui mordillai le menton et Isaac frissonna.

Il ne me répondit pas, et se contenta de se laisser tomber dans l'eau et il s'approcha de moi à grands pas lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sable. Il plaqua sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque et sa langue envahit l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il me souleva et m'assit sur la place qu'il occupait il y a quelques secondes encore. Délaissant ma bouche, il vint mordiller l'un de mes tétons, et pinça l'autre d'une main. Sa main gauche ne resta pas en suspens et elle trouva sa place entre mes fesses, écartant mes chairs, me préparant à le recevoir. Un cri resta bloqué dans ma gorge alors qu'il mordit franchement dans mon pectoral sans percer la peau. Au bout de plusieurs intrusions, je commençai à ronronner à son oreille, et roulai moi-même des hanches sur ses doigts. Bien que cela m'attriste, il les sortit, mais je me léchai les lèvres d'avance lorsqu'il plaça son gland devant mon entrée.

\- Dépêche-toi, soupirai-je en posant mon front contre son épaule.

D'un mouvement expert, il roula des reins et me pénétra brutalement, me laissant en feu. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'acclimater à son épaisseur qu'il ressortit entièrement. Quémandeur, j'avançai les fesses vers lui dans l'espoir de retrouver ma chaleur perdue en sanglotant. Alors que je m'attendais à sentir son membre, ce furent ses mains que je sentis sur mes fesses. Il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille par automatisme. Isaac nous déplaça doucement de quelques centimètres sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention, trop occupé à mordiller la tâche dans son cou. Un contact froid m'apprit qu'il venait de me plaquer contre la pierre me soulevant par la force de ses bras, l'eau l'aidant.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te  _baiser_  contre un mur, avoua-t-il un sourire narquois en coin et je frissonnai au ton qu'il employait.

Je ne répondis pas, son membre me coupant le souffle. Des grognements emplirent la pièce au rythme des poussées de Isaac, et je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à son cou pour ne pas être séparé de lui, ou m'évanouir de plaisir. Au choix.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Isaac se fit plus câlin et resta plus longtemps en moi, à chaque nouvelle poussée. Je ronronnai de plaisir et vins dévorer sa bouche avec passion et empressement. Alors que mon membre se fit plus douloureux, je me laissai aller à mon instinct, sortant mes crocs et les plantant directement dans l'épaule de mon amant. Ce dernier se figea et jouit sur le coup avant d'imiter mon geste, et je jouis à mon tour lorsque d'une forte pression ses dents percèrent ma peau.

Ma mère m'avait raconté l'histoire de sa morsure avec mon père. Elle m'avait dit que ce que l'on ressentait à ce moment-là était inexplicable. Mais je pouvais très bien décrire ce que je ressentais maintenant. De la chaleur, beaucoup de chaleur et un amour incommensurable. Comme une midinette, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer lorsque je compris que cet amour venait d’Isaac et non de moi... Il rigola lorsque je lui expliquai pourquoi je pleurais et il m'embrassa longuement, ne se préoccupant pas du sang qui coulait de sa plaie – la mienne ayant déjà cicatrisé en une magnifique preuve d'amour.

Après être restés quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Isaac sortit doucement de moi, et je le tirai hors de l'eau puis sur le matelas où je m'allongeai sur lui. Je vins embrasser sa gorge, puis délicatement, par peur de lui faire mal, je vins lécher les trainées sanglantes qui salissaient son torse. Je léchai ses plaies que je lui avais infligées, insistant quelques fois pour qu'elles cicatrisent correctement, lui imposant une cicatrice à l'instar de la mienne.

\- C'est guéri ? Demanda Isaac en portant sa main à sa gorge. Il rencontra une peau parfaitement lisse, puis ses doigts butèrent sur des petites bosses. Je ne saurais expliquer le sourire qu'il avait à ce moment-là, il était tout simplement magnifique, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants et le torse luisant de sueur. Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui barra mon visage, et je l'embrassai tendrement avant de me coucher à côté de lui. Il remonta délicatement la couverture sur nos deux corps, sa main se positionna d'elle-même entre mes reins et il commença à caresser mon dos. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai avant que je ne m'endorme est Isaac se retournant vers moi pour me serrer entre ses bras et me murmurant des mots à l'oreille comme 'toujours', 'mien', 'famille', et 'merci'.

Laguna High – Mardi 22 Mars 2016 – 16h48

Quatre jours.

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis que Isaac et moi nous étions liés.

 

*

 

_Le lendemain, je me réveillai le premier, coincé sous un grand corps musclé. Isaac était endormi sur la partie supérieure de mon corps, sa tête toujours nichée au creux de mon cou. Je souris et d'une main légère je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, collés en mèches épaisses par l'eau salée. Il commença à bouger légèrement contre moi, et son corps se réchauffa alors que ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient. Mon sourire s'agrandit et j'ouvris la bouche :_

_\- Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil._

_\- Hmm, Shaaaayn, ferme les rideaux..._

_J'approchais mon visage de son crâne et étouffai un gloussement contre ses cheveux. Je caressai l'arête de son nez avec mon index jusqu'à ce qu'il papillonne des yeux._

_\- Hey, on n'est pas dans notre chambre, bébé._

_\- Hm ? On est où ? Il releva la tête, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil._

_\- Dans la, notre grotte, je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui fleurit sur mon visage et apparemment Isaac non plus._

_Il passa une main sur son cou et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il venait frotter son nez contre le mien, puis déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_\- C'était pas un rêve ?_

_Je secouai la tête._

_\- Cool, son sourire se fit plus doux et il se réinstalla tranquillement contre mon torse._

_Je n'eus pas le cœur à le déplacer et le laissai simplement dormir contre moi. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive je sombrai à mon tour, ma main fermement calée au creux de ses reins._

 

*

 

Le Lien s'était très bien mis en place, et je savais que je déconcentrais inconsciemment Isaac alors qu'il jouait sur le terrain. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute si le voir tout transpirant dans son débardeur de sport me donnait des envies coquines, si ? A en voir les regards et les sourires en coin qu'il me jetait, j'allais grandement apprécier le retour à la maison, et je ne pus que m'en lécher les lèvres d'avance.

L'entrainement dura encore une bonne heure, que je passais soit à lire mon nouveau roman français, soit à observer Isaac. Alors que le coach sifflait la fin de la journée, et que je rangeai mon livre dans mon sac en descendant les gradins, Kaleb me stoppa et me pointa les bancs aux abords du terrain. D'un geste discret, il tapota son oreille et je compris que je devais me concentrer sur mon audition (Kaleb avait toujours une audition particulièrement efficace, sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer). Au début, je ne vis que deux grandes formes, puis naturellement je reconnus Isaac, et je fronçai les sourcils en reconnaissant le goal, Spencer MacNock. Isaac et lui n'avaient jamais été proches – surtout depuis que j'avais dit à Isaac que je ne lui faisais pas confiance – mais Spencer semblait lui parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Je m'assis sur une des chaises en plastique des gradins et tournai ma tête de sorte à ce que le son soit porté vers moi. Au début, je n'entendis que des bribes, et Kaleb ne me facilitait pas la tâche en parlant faiblement pour donner l'impression que nous avions une conversation, puis je captai plus clairement et je fronçai les sourcils.

\- -fort, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi ici, s'exclama Spencer en tapotant l'épaule droite d’Isaac, sans enlever sa main.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ? Isaac fronça les sourcils.

\- Ouais, tu sais... Allez, mec, tu vois de quoi je parle, Spencer lui fit les gros yeux et tapota à nouveau son épaule, ce qui fit glisser un peu la large bretelle de son débardeur.

Le regard de Spencer se porta sur le cou de mon petit-ami et il devait être un très bon acteur parce que si ses battements de cœur ne l'avaient pas trahi, je l'aurais vraiment cru surpris.

\- Merde, mec, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- Ça, quoi ? Isaac croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, semblant carrément énervé par cette petite discussion.

\- La trace de morsure...

Spencer tendit une main et Isaac sembla effrayé, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que les doigts de Spencer se rapprochaient de son cou. Mon petit-ami me jeta un regard fugace et je me levai d'un coup prêt à l'aider. Mais la main du blond fut stoppée dans les airs, son poignet enfermé dans une poigne que je savais solide.

\- Ne le touche pas.

La voix froide d’Ethan coupa apparemment toute envie à Spencer et ce dernier ramena son poing contre son cœur.

\- Pardon, mec.

\- C'est juste que, je m'en suis pas encore remis ! Improvisa rapidement Isaac. J'étais avec Ethan et un énorme chien nous a attaqués. Il s'en veut un peu de ne pas m'avoir évité la morsure. Isaac tapa d'un coup sec dans le dos d’Ethan, et même d'ici, je pouvais voir ses doigts trembler. Y a pas de soucis, t'inquiète pas. Isaac tapa l'épaule de Spencer et se détourna.

Je le rejoignis rapidement en bas des escaliers et lui attrapai la main qu'il serra avec force.

Sans un regard pour le goal toujours à la même place, on partit tous les quatre.

Mais apparemment l'audition de Kaleb n'était pas, en ce moment, autant en alerte que la mienne. J'entendis parfaitement les cliquetis sonores d'un clavier de smartphone et sa phrase jetée en l'air 'Un chien, hein...'.

Laguna High – Vendredi 25 Mars 2016 – 19h07

Le bal du Coquelicot était l'un des quatre grands bals qu'organisait notre lycée, mais pour des raisons propres à ma nature, il était celui que je préférais. Le bal de la Citrouille était bien, j'adorais me déguiser, mais l'ambiance Halloween était à chaque fois un poil trop glauque pour moi, et je manquais chaque année de mourir de peur. Le bal du Flocon était mon deuxième favori, le gymnase était toujours magnifiquement décoré, __ toutes ces nuances de bleus et de blancs me faisaient rêver, et je souhaitais seulement me transformer en Elsa de la Reine des Neiges. Le dernier bal différait en fonction de notre année, les secondes et premières avaient le droit au bal des Vagues, et les terminales avaient leur propre bal à la fin des examens : le bal des Gradués.

Il était 19 heures 15 et j'attendais maintenant Isaac pour nous rendre au bal. Il était rentré chez lui pour se changer et apparemment m'apporter une surprise, et je mourrais d'impatience de voir ce que c'était. Assis sur mon lit, je me mis à rêvasser de cette soirée et n'entendis pas les coups donné à la porte, si bien que je fus étonné de voir Isaac accroupi devant moi.

\- Hey, babe.

\- Salut, je sentis un grand sourire s'épanouir sur mon visage.

\- Prêt ?

J'opinai et me relevai l'aide de sa main.

\- Avant toute chose, il s'approcha de moi et vint accrocher un magnifique camélia rouge à la pochette de mon smoking. Il rougit légèrement et reprit : Je sais que ça fait un peu gamin et cliché, mais je voulais que tu l'aies pour que tu saches que je t'aime et que tu es parfait...

De mes doigts je relevai la tête d’Isaac et posai mes lèvres sur celles de mon petit-ami en lui glissant un 'Merci'. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir de meilleure fleur... Le camélia, symbole d'amour éternel et de beauté parfaite. A cette pensée, je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et inspirai son odeur.

\- Allez, viens, il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard.

A nouveau, je hochai la tête, et main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à sa voiture.

 

*

 

Arrivés devant le lycée, j'embrassai du regard les décorations extérieures aménagées autour du gymnase. Des grands arceaux de fleurs avaient été sculptés, et sur le terrain de foot traînait un labyrinthe où je rêvais d'emmener Isaac.

\- Tu as les tickets ?

\- Ils sont dans la boite à gant, me dit distraitement Isaac en saluant un de ses amis d'un geste de la main.

\- Je reviens, je lui embrassai la joue et m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'il m'arrêta en tenant mon poignet.

\- Non ! B-bouge pas, j'y vais !

Je haussai un sourcil mais le laissai faire.

La salle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de tous les jours, des banderoles étaient accrochées au mur, et des ballons soutenus par un filet attendaient patiemment leur heure au plafond. A la gauche de l'entrée avait été installée une scène pour accueillir le groupe qui jouerait ce soir (les 'Echos' qui étaient composés de trois humains et de deux sirènes qui étaient de ma classe, et il était fort possible que ce soit Ryo, le chanteur, qui ait proposé ce nom). Près du buffet, je repérai Spencer, et il me fit bizarrement un signe de la main avec un grand sourire lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Il leva son verre vers moi, comme s'il voulait trinquer, puis se détourna pour continuer sa discussion avec une fille aux cheveux courts.

\- Shayn ! Isaac !

D'un mouvement de tête, je vis Spencer venir vers nous. Comme à chaque fois, il avait invité Ethan pour l'accompagner. Et j'étais sûr que, bien qu’Ethan ait terminé le lycée depuis un an et soit en année spéciale dans notre lycée, il serait présent pour le bal des Gradués de Kaleb, tout comme ce dernier l'avait été pour le sien.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, les gars.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, je leur fis un grand sourire.

Ils portaient tous les deux un smoking noir, classique, mais un petit quelque chose faisait que ça leur allait à merveille sans tomber dans le banal. Les cheveux d’Ethan étaient joliment plaqués en arrière et ceux de Kaleb ondulaient autour de son crâne, comme une couronne. Isaac portait un magnifique smoking bleu foncé, et ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne rêvais pas de lui arracher, là maintenant.

Nous discutâmes une bonne heure, ou même deux, j'avais comme perdu la notion du temps, jusqu'à ce qu’Isaac me tende la main et ne m'invite à danser sur le slow qui venait de débuter. Avec un gloussement je glissai ma main dans la sienne et le suivi sur la piste de danse. Je ne compris pas le clin d'œil que m'envoya Ethan, mais peut-être était-il destiné à mon cavalier.

Doucement, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre, nous nous mîmes à onduler au rythme de la musique. Après quelques minutes, je posai ma tête contre l'épaule d’Isaac et tournai mon visage vers son cou pour y laisser quelques baisers. Une de ses mains resta dans mon dos, à le caresser, mais l'autre navigua jusqu'à mon crâne et vint tendrement courir dans mes cheveux. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je reconnus le souffle d’Isaac contre mon oreille et qu'il chuchota, après avoir embrassé mon lobe :

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, Shayn.

J'opinai dans son cou.

\- Il y a quelque chose je dois te dire. Je relevai la tête, inquiet. Isaac gloussa et m'embrassa le front. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, puis il ajouta plus bas : Enfin, normalement...

Je haussai un sourcil mais il se contenta de me sourire avant de venir embrasser mes lèvres.

\- On ira dans le labyrinthe après, on sera au calme, d'accord ?

\- Ok, chuchotai-je, une boule se développant dans mon ventre.

Je reposai simplement ma tête, profitant de l'instant présent. Si Isaac m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter alors il n'y avait pas de raison que je le fasse.

On allait entamer un nouveau slow lorsque la voix de notre directeur retentit dans la salle, précédée d'un léger 'Hum, hum'.

\- Bonsoir, mes chers étudiants. Tout d'abord merci aux comités des fêtes pour avoir organisé ce somptueux bal, vous vous surpassez d'année en année.

Tout le monde applaudit, bien que personne ne sache à quoi ressemblaient les gens de ce comité.

\- Nous passons maintenant au moment de la soirée que vous préférez tous ! C'est l'heure d'élire votre Roi et Reine ! Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Bien, alors, les nominées pour le titre de Reine sont : Gisele Huckter, Olive Linden, Silya Cavanaugh, je reconnus la fille aux cheveux courts qui discutait avec Spencer, et enfin Ambre Faith. J'avoue que je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle monta sur scène. Et les nominés pour le titre de Roi sont : Isaac Wells, j'embrassai rapidement mon petit-ami et le poussai vers la scène avec un rire, Eric Poden, Victor South, et Spencer MacNock.

Tout le monde attendit ce dernier mais il ne se montra pas, avec un froncement de sourcils je regardai autour de moi mais je ne le vis nulle part. Ethan, qui était à quelques mètres de moi, haussa les épaules lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, et je lui fis un discret signe vers ma gorge pour lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à s'approcher en poussant les gens sur son passage.

\- Bien. Tous les nominés sont là ! Le roi est donc, il ouvrit une enveloppe et en sortit un petit carton. Isaac Wells ! Des hurlements et des applaudissements fusèrent dans la pièce et je détournai quelques secondes le regard d’Ethan pour faire un sourire à Isaac. Il s'avança et le proviseur posa sa couronne sur sa tête avant de lui tendre celle, plus fine, de la Reine. Et maintenant, la Reine est, Ethan n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de moi lorsque le proviseur fit son annonce, qui braqua tous les regards sur lui : C'est une blague ? Qui a fait ça ?!

Isaac fronça les sourcils et vint lui prendre la carte des mains, après l'avoir rapidement lu, il releva sa tête et ancra son regard dans le mien.

\- Shayn. Shayn Junson.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers moi, et Ethan qui venait d'arriver avec Kaleb mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je regardai Isaac, pas sûr de comprendre, et il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Je regardai Ethan et Kaleb, et mes amis sourirent à leur tour en me poussant vers la scène. Les gens s'écartaient sur mon chemin, certains me donnaient de légères tapes dans le dos, d'autres me souriaient... Arrivé devant Isaac, ce dernier sourit et embrassa le bout de mes doigts.

\- Je suis content que ce soit toi.

\- Isaac, est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ? Est-ce que je vais finir comme dans Carrie ?! Demandai-je entre mes dents.

Isaac haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Je ne crois pas. Les gens t'apprécient vraiment Shayn, je pense qu'ils voulaient juste te le faire savoir.

J'acquiesçai, peu confiant, et jetai un coup d'œil au directeur. Il me fit un sourire, et un petit geste de la main. Je tournai alors le dos à Isaac et n'eus pas besoin de me baisser pour qu'il place la couronne sur ma tête. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le micro, comme dans tout bon cliché il fallait un discours. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche un bruit sec se fit entendre, puis le cri de Kaleb retentit.

\- Ethan !! Shayn ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Sans réfléchir, je sautai de la scène et courus vers mon ami, mais je ne l'atteignis jamais, m'effondrant à mon tour, la tête coincée dans un étau de cris.

\- Shayn ? Je reconnus la voix d’Isaac mais je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir la bouche. Je pouvais sentir les larmes couler sur mon visage, les cris s'intensifiant de minutes en minutes. Shayn ? Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Isaac posa ses mains tremblantes sur ma joue et je me rendis compte qu'il était accroupi à côté de moi. D'autres bruits de chutes résonnèrent à mes oreilles, mais plus faiblement comme si cela se passait dans une autre pièce. Les élèves commencèrent à crier alors qu'une bonne dizaine d'entre eux s'effondrèrent par terre, la tête entre leurs mains. J'ouvris difficilement mes paupières et ouvris la bouche.

\- Infir-, je n'arrivai pas à parler, les larmes coulant toujours sur mon visage.

\- Infirmerie ? Je plissai plus fort les yeux. Infirmière ? Je hochai un peu la tête. Je reviens !

Après quelques secondes, Madame Ochte se plaça devant moi, et me regarda avec inquiétude. Elle sortit un petit flacon de sa poche et me versa quelques gouttes du liquide vert dans la bouche. Je l'avalai tant bien que mal et toussai un peu, mais cela marcha et les cris s'estompèrent. Je me relevai avec l'aide d’Isaac et m'approchai d’Ethan et Kaleb, non sans trébucher. L'infirmière leur fit boire l'élixir à leur tour et Ethan ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux sur moi.

\- On est attaqué.

\- Je sais.

\- Allez-y, je m'occupe des autres.

Je hochai la tête et Ethan, qui se remettait plus facilement que nous autres, porta Kaleb et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture d’Isaac. Attaché et prêt à partir, Isaac se retourna vers moi.

\- Putain, mais c'était quoi ça ?!

Je soupirai.

\- On est attaqués Isaac, on doit y aller.

\- Je ne démarrerai pas cette foutue bagnole avant de savoir pourquoi t'as à moitié crevé devant moi !

Je jetai un coup d'œil au retro intérieur, Ethan était assis et Kaleb était allongé sur ses genoux revenant doucement à lui.

\- Lorsqu'on se fait attaquer, on le ressent tous. C'est comme un signal pour ceux qui ne sont pas au Village. Maintenant, démarre ! Criai-je.

Isaac sursauta et démarra. On passa quelques minutes dans le silence avant qu’Isaac n'ouvre la bouche.

\- C'est qui ? L'infirmière. Elle est comme vous ?

- Non. Elle est humaine, mais Jo' l'a mis au courant dès que plusieurs d'entre nous ont commencé à fréquenter l'établissement.

\- C'était quoi ce qu'elle t'a fait boire ?

\- C'est un élixir, je ne connais pas sa composition mais ça aide à retrouver sa tête dans des cas comme celui-là, où lors des Nuits Roses où l'un de nous perd le contrôle.

Isaac hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi Ethan s'en est remis plus vite ?

\- Il a du sang d'alpha. Il est plus fort. Plus rapide. Plus à même de se contrôler dans des situations comme celle-ci, mais il ressent aussi la détresse de tout le Clan. C'était la première fois que je le ressentais aussi fort...

\- Ça va mieux ? Je hochai la tête et il jeta un regard dans le rétro. Ethan hocha aussi la tête et Kaleb marmonna un 'Oui'.

Après de nombreuses infractions et quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes au village où nous fûmes accueillis par le corps d'Evilaë. Je me serrai contre Isaac et détournai les yeux alors que Kaleb se jeta sur elle.

\- Non, non, non... S'il te plait.

Il tenta de lui faire un massage cardiaque mais il noya ses mains dans le sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge. Elle avait apparemment été attaquée par derrière alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'enceinte du village.

\- Kaleb. Kaleb, stop.

Ethan s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il le tira légèrement en arrière mais les sanglots du bouclés ne se firent que plus fort alors qu'il passait ses mains ensanglantées sur le visage de sa cousine.

\- Kaleb, Ethan avait la voix nouée par la peine. Kaleb, s'il te plait.

Ethan l'enveloppa dans ses bras et le ramena vers lui, l'éloignant de cet affreux spectacle. Je me détachai d’Isaac qui n'avait toujours rien dit, et m'avançai à mon tour. En tant que futur Chaman, j'avais appris la bénédiction à donner à un corps pour que son âme s'envole. Ça ne lui rendrait pas la vie, mais la libérerait de sa souffrance. Je murmurai les mots appris par cœur et déposai un baiser sur son front, ne faisant pas attention à mes lèvres tachées de sang. Avec mes doigts je lui fermai les paupières et retins un sanglot lorsque je vis son torse s'abaisser définitivement. Je ne le vis pas, mais je savais que ses Tatouages sur son ventre venaient de disparaitre.

\- Allons-y, annonçai-je de ma voix la plus froide.

Ethan passa devant moi, tenant un Kaleb qui commençait à se calmer, et je savais que dans quelques secondes la seule chose que nous verrions dans son regard serait de la colère. Isaac passa devant moi et je l'arrêtai en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Je vais me battre, Shayn.

\- Non.

\- Shay-

\- C'est non Isaac. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, d'accord ? Ceci, je pointai le corps à côté de moi, est pourquoi le signal était si fort. On se fait massacrer, ‘Zac ! Je ne laisserai pas ça t'arriver !

\- Mais Shay-

\- Rentre chez toi ! Je t'appelle quand tout est terminé...

Je l'embrassai tendrement et j'espérai qu'il n'y verrait pas comme moi, un goût d'adieu.

Je me détachai et m'enfuis en courant vers la place d'où venaient la plupart des cris que nous entendions. Arrivé là-bas, je ne vis que des corps étalés au sol, mais je n'arrivais pas à décider s'ils étaient du Clan ou non. J'entendis un cri aigu que j'aurais reconnu entre mille et m'élançai vers la maison des Shepard. Devant la porte se tenait ma petite sœur, Erin, recroquevillée sur elle-même alors qu'un homme avec un couteau s'avançait. Je ne réfléchis pas et me jetai sur son dos lui sectionnant les artères vitales d'un coup de griffes sur sa gorge.

Erin se jeta dans mes bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Où sont les filles ? Erin ! Où sont-elles ?!

\- 'otte, elle hoqueta. 'Apa 'ous a, amené dans la g'otte.

Je hochai la tête, voyant où elle voulait en venir. Mon père s'était servi de ma grotte comme planque. Il était décidément l'homme le plus malin que je connaissais. Nous contournâmes la maison pour arriver à la nôtre et rapidement je guidai Erin jusqu'à la grotte où je retrouvai ma mère, Shaunee et Heyla.

\- Shayn ! Ma mère se jeta dans mes bras et souffla de soulagement. Tu vas bien ? Ce sang ?!

\- Il n'est pas à moi, maman. J'embrassai son front puis ceux de mes sœurs et ressortis : Vous restez là, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher quand ce sera fini.

Ma mère hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et resserra sa prise sur ses filles.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Je hochai la tête et m'en allai.

De retour sur la place, je ne captai que l'éclat des crocs, les rayons de la lune se posant dessus et les faisant briller. J'entendis un pas derrière moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que des mains serraient ma gorge avec force. On me plaqua au sol, puis me retourna et je tombai sur le regard de Silya. Bien sûr. Ça tombait sous le sens. Mes impressions de malaise, tout était logique.

\- Cha-, j'articulai difficilement, ses doigts écrasant ma trachée. –sseu, Chasseu-se...

Elle rit et appuya plus fort.

\- Bien joué, joli Shayn. Dommage que tu doives mourir ce soir, je t'avais toujours trouvé à mon goût...Elle rit à nouveau, mais son rire n'avait rien de joli, il me donnait plutôt envie de me jeter sous un train. J'enverrai certainement un de tes doigts à Isaac... Histoire qu'il ait quelque chose de toi...

Isaac... Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant au pire alors qu'elle déverrouilla un pistolet et posa le canon sur ma tête. Une larme coula et j'entendis un coup de feu. Mes oreilles sifflèrent et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux en sentant un liquide me couler dessus. Silya était toujours au-dessus de moi, son visage figé dans une expression de surprise et du sang s'écoulait par le trou dans sa tête et par sa bouche. Je l'écartai avec dégoût et eus envie de pleurer de joie lorsqu’Isaac me prit dans ses bras.

\- Mais- mais comment ?

 

*

 

_Avec un poing rageur, Isaac assena un coup sur sa carrosserie puis monta dans sa voiture. Il démarra et fit quelques mètres avant de se sentir mal. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression que l'air ne passait plus dans sa trachée, comme si des doigts fantômes l'étranglaient. Il lâcha un juron et frappa son volant du plat de sa main, il décida de faire brutalement demi-tour et se gara d'une façon gauche. Il déverrouilla la boite à gant et en sortit le flingue qu'il venait d'acheter, caressant rapidement la boite en velours bleu nuit avant de la saisir. Il sortit en claquant la portière et courut vers Shayn, se laissant guider par son instinct. Il avait très vite compris que ce qui lui arrivait, arrivait à Shayn, et quel Compagnon aurait-il fait s'il n'arrivait pas à protéger sa moitié ?_

_\- -je t'avais toujours trouvé à mon goût... J'enverrai certainement un de tes doigts à Isaac._

_Ce dernier se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit cette voix et ne réfléchit pas lorsqu'elle posa le canon de son arme sur le front de son petit-ami. Il tira, en plein dans sa tête, éclaboussant le visage du métis. Isaac abaissa son arme et courut vers Shayn lorsqu'il écarta le corps de sur lui._

*

 

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, je t'aime... Et c'est certainement le moment le plus mal choisi au monde mais je veux te le demander là. Je t'aime Shayn, et je veux que tu m'épouses.

\- Quoi ?!

Je taclai Isaac pour qu'il se baisse alors qu'une balle passait au-dessus de nos têtes Ce n'était carrément pas le moment, avait-il perdu la tête ? Alors qu'il tirait sur un des hommes en noirs qui nous attaquaient, je plantai mes griffes dans le ventre d'un homme que je reconnus pour l'avoir vu traîner devant le Village. Je savourai le moment où des bulles de sang sortirent de sa bouche puis relâchai son corps sans vie et ne pus résister à l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied. Je me retrouvai alors face à face avec Isaac qui abaissa son arme.

\- Alors ?

\- Parce que t'es sérieux ?

Isaac fit une moue déçue et baissa la tête.

\- Je comprends... On est trop jeunes certainement...

\- ‘Zac, c'n'est pas ça... Tu sais très bien que oui je veux t'épouser, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ça ! Et puis tu n'as pas de bague !

Avec un petit sourire, il sortit une boite de son veston et me la mit sous les yeux. Je poussai un soupir et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lui tendant la main.

Il ouvrit la boite et me passa le magnifique anneau en or blanc au doigt. Je l'embrassai fougueusement, ne faisant plus attention aux cris autour de nous ou aux tirs de balles qui résonnaient à mes oreilles. Isaac sourit contre mes lèvres et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains avant de se figer, la bouche ouverte. Je me reculai un peu et vis la blessure par balle et la tâche de sang qui s'épanouissait sur son flanc.

\- ‘Za-Isaac ? Isaaaac ! Non, non, non !

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et appuyai sur la plaie. Elle n'était pas mortelle en elle-même, mais s'il perdait trop de sang, elle pourrait le devenir.

Je relevai la tête pour trouver celui qui venait de blesser mon homme et ne fus pas vraiment étonné de rencontrer les yeux bleus de Spencer.

\- C'était mignon, je dois l'avouer.

\- Toi. Je vais te tuer !

\- Ow, Shayn voyons... Ne dis pas des choses impossibles... Comment veux-tu me toucher alors que tes deux mains sont prises ? A ces mots un gars aux allures de gorille vint me tenir les poignets dans le dos.

\- Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Silya lorsqu'elle a vu qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui après le début du signal. Mais, il s'est quand même allié à toi, à ces monstres-

\- Ne les traite pas de monstres ! Je lui crachai dessus et il s'essuya avec un petit sourire.

\- Dans tous les cas, il mérite de mourir.

Je gigotai dans l'espoir de me défaire, mais tout ce que j'obtins fut que la poigne de gorille se resserre.

\- Allez, Shayn. Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Peut-être que si je te donnais un petit quelque chose pour te motiver... Et si on partait sur une petite chirurgie ? Cette vilaine cicatrice dans son cou est vraiment moche, je devrais sûrement l'enlever... Il sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et l'approcha du cou d’Isaac sans me quitter du regard.

Dans un excès de rage, j'arrivai à me défaire de la poigne de l'homme et plantai mes crocs dans le devant de sa gorge, alors que je me retournais. Je mordis fermement et tirai, arrachant un énorme bout de peau et de chair. Le sang continua de couler de sa blessure alors qu'il s'effondrait face contre sol.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Je me retournai vers ce salopard et me stoppai. Il avait relevé Isaac et le tenait debout contre son torse, la lame de son couteau sur sa gorge. Je m'avançai d'un pas.

\- Tu-tu-tu, il fronça les sourcils. Pas un pas, ou il perd sa jolie tête.

\- Shayn, murmura faiblement Isaac avant de fermer les yeux.

Le sang commença à me monter à la tête et j'observai autour de moi, ne voyant que des ennemis attaquer mes amis, ma famille, les voyant tomber un à un, pour une raison grotesque. Seulement parce que nous étions différents, nous avions été catégorisés comme des monstres. Je regardai à nouveau Spencer, et le vis s'amuser à tracer les contours du visage du brun, à l'aide de la pointe de son couteau.

\- Allez, joli Shayn... Défends-toi.

Je poussai un hurlement et m'élançai vers lui, lui arrachant in extremis Isaac des mains, alors que la lame s'enfonçait un peu dans sa joue. Je m'accroupis et le posai à terre avant de m'élancer à nouveau vers le blond. Nous luttâmes durant plusieurs minutes, puis il me coinça contre un mur et serra ma gorge de ses mains. Avec l'une d'elles, il leva ma main gauche et arracha l'anneau de mon doigt. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis dit :

\- Ça devrait se revendre à bon prix. Et il le glissa dans sa poche.

Il reprit son couteau à ma ceinture et le posa à l'endroit exact de ma carotide.

\- Bye, bye.

Mais je ne l'entendais plus, le sang pulsait à mes oreilles, ma tête me faisait mal et la seule pensée cohérente que je pouvais former était que je voulais qu'ils meurent. Tous. Sans exception. Je regardai à nouveau Isaac puis mon regard dériva vers un corps aux cheveux bouclés et sur le garçon qui se battait à côté de lui. Kaleb était à terre. Mon petit-ami, mon fiancé était à terre. Mon meilleur ami était à terre. Ma famille était en danger. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider. Je fermai les yeux et me ramollis sous la prise de Spencer.

\- Bien, tu as compris que le plus fort gagnait toujours apparemment.

Je sentis le métal m'entailler la peau, mais je ne quittai pas l'image qui s'était formée dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher, mais je devais essayer. Je fronçai les sourcils sous la concentration et souris lorsque j'entendis le haut de cœur de Spencer. J'ouvris les yeux, inondant son visage d'une lueur bleue, mes Tatouages s'illuminant à leur tour, alors que je faisais rapidement remonter l'eau de son corps vers sa gorge. Je visualisai un courant rapide qui se déversa dans ses poumons, les emplissant jusqu'à ce que l'air n'ait pas d'autre choix que de sortir. La pression de la lame contre ma gorge se tut alors que Spencer s'affaissait dans une expression stupéfaite. Il s'effondra au sol et recracha quelques gerbes d'eau avant que je ne m'accroupisse près de lui :

\- Tu as raison. Le plus fort gagne toujours.

Et d'une image je fermai sa gorge, le noyant de l'intérieur. Une fois sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas – et après avoir récupéré ma bague, je me précipitai vers Isaac et soufflai de soulagement lorsque je vis que son torse bougeait toujours, faiblement mais il était toujours en vie. Je le portai dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers Ethan. Maintenant conscient de mon pouvoir, d'une image, je neutralisai chaque personne qui s'approchait de nous. En moins de dix minutes, tous les Chasseurs étaient soit morts, soit partis.

Je m'effondrai sur mes genoux et toute l'adrénaline quitta mon corps. Je posai Isaac au sol et mis mes mains sur sa blessure. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour le guérir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Alors que je pleurais, une goutte tomba sur sa blessure et la peau commença lentement à se reconstruire. Mon pantalon fut bientôt trempé alors que le sol de la place était inondé de trois centimètres d'eau venant des alentours. L'eau passa sur lui et me permit de le guérir au maximum, retardant l'heure de sa mort s'il était ensuite correctement soigné.

Je ris et pleurai en même temps lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Je l'embrassai tendrement et jetai des regards autour de moi. Tous les habitants aidaient les vivants à se relever ou pleurer leurs familles disparues. Je m'inquiétai pour Kaleb, mais il était dans les bras d’Ethan, semblant aller beaucoup mieux.

Je soufflai à nouveau de soulagement et serrai Isaac contre moi.

C'était fini.

Laguna Beach – Vendredi 08 Avril 2016 – 20h16

\- Isaac Wells, en raison de ton aide inestimable lors de la dernière bataille, le Clan t'accueille en son sein en tant que membre légitime.

\- Merci, Isaac se pencha légèrement, son ventre étant encore bandé.

Il se retourna vers moi et me fit le V de la victoire.

Le lendemain de l'attaque, nous avions pu faire l'estimation des dégâts. Dix-huit personnes avaient trouvé la mort cette nuit. Nous les préparâmes minutieusement comme le voulait la tradition avant de les placer sur un radeau et de les enflammer en les laissant naviguer sur l'eau. Isaac m'avait serré contre lui alors que j'avais regardé le radeau contenant le corps de Zarka s'éloigner. Kaleb ne pleura pas en voyant la dépouille de sa cousine, il l'avait déjà pleuré et toutes les larmes de son corps étaient parties.

J'avais retrouvé mon père, blessé mais en vie près de la fontaine et je l'avais serré de longues minutes dans mes bras avant d'aller chercher ma mère et mes sœurs.

Les élèves du bal étaient revenus au matin, et certains avaient pleuré en voyant qu'un membre de leur famille n'était plus. Et étonnamment, Ambre s'était jetée dans les bras d’Ethan, des larmes sur le visage et son maquillage complètement foutu.

On peut dire que tout est bien qui finit bien, même si certains d'entre nous ne se relèveront jamais, c'est notre devoir d'honorer leurs mémoires en savourant la vie.

Laguna High – Samedi 23 Juillet 2016 – 14h48

Je me tenais les pieds dans l'eau, mon pantalon blanc retroussé sur mes jambes halées. L'homme à côté de moi me sourit alors qu’Isaac disait les mots magiques. On me posa la question, mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à admirer le sourire de mon homme.

Ethan à mes côtés me donna un coup de coude et je secouai ma tête sous les rires des convives.

\- Oui, je le veux.

Isaac n'attendit pas la phrase du prêtre ou même les alliances pour se jeter sur moi et m'embrasser, nous projetant dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout le premier rang. Mon père éclata de rire alors qu'Heyla hurlait que son maquillage n'était pas waterproof.

Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais dans les bras de mon mari, savourant le goût de sa bouche alors qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous.

   
 _The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Posté le 20/10/2016


End file.
